


A Man of No Consequence

by LuciValk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's Origins, But LOTS of twists to it and personal interpretations, Daemons, F/M, M/M, Minor allusions to M/M and M/F smut, More like fadeouts, Oh yeah and probably SPOILERS, Royal Arms, So much headcanon, Solheim (Final Fantasy XV), Soulmates, Starscourge, These pairings are kinda iffy, This thing 100 percent abides to canon as of 06-21-18, This thing is gonna be long, a lot of headcanon, all that good stuff, because obviously all of these people didn't live back then, but soulmates!, but yeah, just so y'all know, just trust me, nothing graphic i promise, please, so kinda?, we'll get to present time eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/pseuds/LuciValk
Summary: Two thousand years ago, mankind flourished under the watchful eyes of god and king alike. When a mysterious plague appears, one man is chosen to be the saviour of mankind. With the aid of his faithful friend, younger brother, aloof fiancée, and a mysterious stranger, Ardyn Lucis Caelum sets out to save humanity.It is here where begins the story of the Healer King, the saviour of mankind, the Last King of Solheim, the Chancellor of Niflheim, the Accursed, the betrayed, the suspicious stranger, the man of no consequence.Here begins the tale of Ardyn Izunia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ho, boy! This thing has been under construction for quite some time and has received several edits as new content was released (I totally called the brother being the founder king, as revealed in Episode Ignis). Anyway, long story short, I love Ardyn and feel his story needed to be told, even though I'm 100% sure that none of this will become canon ever.
> 
> Anyway, I am working and getting ready to go back to school, but I'll update as often as I can! (Ironically, I updated a lot more when I was in school before, so keep your fingers crossed.)
> 
> Here we go with a little prologue sort of thing to get your feet wet! Enjoy!
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely [Latias-likes-pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza)! Thank you kindly!

**_A Man of No Consequence_ **

**_Chapter 001_ **

“Ereshkigals on your six!” Prompto calls out, firing his pistol into the dark of the night.

“Indeed,” comes the response of his ever-composed companion, hands waving as if conducting an orchestra, throwing magic spells about and ending a daemon as it came. He turns to face the incoming group of goblin-type daemons and extends his right hand outward as a sort of energy shockwave fell over the group. Prompto had felt this only once before, back when-

Tendrils of ember-toned light trace up his arm, appearing under his torn sleeve as the skin underneath turned a dead grey. Sigils of glowing light flicker in the air around him and Prompto had to force himself to remember to breathe. The magic in the air around him seemed as though it were ripping the earth right out from under his feet. It was a stronger vacuum force than his gravity well.

His companion’s feet slowly leave the ground as he drifts up, turning in a circle before thrusting his hand outward again. The ghastly effect on his skin had spread, appearing up his neck and slipping onto his face.

Suddenly. A stronger, more powerful shockwave bursts from around him as the sound of shattering glass fills the air. Winds began to whip wildly around him and he pushes his hair out of his face as he turned, gaping at the sight of a hole shattered in the universe. There was nothing but darkness inside, a vortex sucking the daemons around them inside regardless of how they struggled to hold on.

In the next moment, it was over.

The world corrected itself, the hole disappeared, his feet were firmly on the ground, and his ally’s skin was returning to a natural colour. He stops and stares, ears ringing with the echoes of the winds as he tries to balance himself, watching as the other man gracefully returns to his feet.

He stares unblinkingly at him for a long moment before running up to him and grabbing his worn sleeve to pull on it, excitedly shouting, “That was  _ awesome, _ Ardyn!”

The  _ much _ older man smiles as he dusts his coat off futilely, since it was probably ruined beyond saving already. He reaches out to the blond to take his hand and press a kiss to the knuckles. “You flatter me, my darling.”

He grins and pokes his tongue out playfully. His lover could be such a flirt when he wanted. “So, how did you keep me from getting sucked in but all the daemons did?” 

Ardyn chuckles softly as he shifts to brush his thumb over his cheek. “I’m able to select my targets with that magick. Alterna targets threats to my personage, and I’m able to select those amongst it during the activation period whom I wish to add or remove from the automatic process. It was also helpful in the battles of old in determining who I was able to trust and those who may harbour ill intent towards me.”

He stares in awe for a long moment, then tilts his head curiously. “Wait… I've seen that before…”

A knowing smile stays on Ardyn’s lips as he innocently inquires, “Oh?”

“Yeah… Noct did that before. With the ring. That he's still wearing inside the Crystal.”

He chuckles behind his hand, finally saying, “Have you ever thought to ask if the ring truly existed before the power of kings?”

A blank look crosses his face as he stares. “...Huh?”

Ardyn smiles, reaching out in a silent invitation for the other to come close. “Come. Let us return to Insomnia.”

Prompto takes the offer and presses against the other's side. “What did you mean by that? You never really talk about your past, so…”

“Would you like to know of it?”

“Well, I mean, if you want to. I'd like to know what the world was like when you were younger.”

He hums a sound of amusement. “This world was quite different two thousand years ago. Where shall I begin?”


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solheim is a land seemingly foreign to present-day Lucis, bearing a government and socioeconomic system completely lost to memory. The actions of the gods themselves bring the world to borderline ruin, but mankind finds a way to persevere.
> 
> Basically, an infodump and a bit of an introduction to a few characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here we are at the first real chapter! One day, we'll circle back around to the prologue, but the foundation has to be put down before was can dig into the drama, pain, suffering, and death we've all come to associate with XV.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_A Man of No Consequence_ **

**_Chapter 002_ **

During the year 756 of the Solheim calendar, the young King Ardyn Lucis Caelum rules the great Sol nation. Only twenty years of age, he has ruled from the capital colony of Costlemark since a mere sixteen years old following the sudden passing of his father, the late High Prince Ariel Nave Caelum, who acted as regent after the death of his wife, King Irina Floris Caelum.

His has been a peaceful reign, with the love of his people and their support as he grows into the king he was meant to be. The only antagonistic force to threaten the peace is that of common wildlife, which is simple to avoid through the technology behind transportation and the sealed gates of colonies.

That, and the wrath of the gods themselves.

The astrals have long been known to work in harmony, creating a world, a haven, just for them. The Draconian , the most powerful of them, gave this world to humans to populate. The Fulgarian, the Hydrean, and the Archaean support his ideals and work with him.

The Aurorean, Eos, was vocal in her distaste of humanity as this world was made for the ethereal alone. She now uses her power over the sun to attempt to exterminate mankind, causing the temperatures to climb as high 160 degrees Fahrenheit during noontime hours. After the sun has set, the temperatures can drop to 70 degrees.

Humans have adapted, long since moving to live in underground colonies, elaborately constructed tunnels reinforced with stone. Technology allows for a fully functional society, including sunlamps to grow produce, space to raise livestock, and materials to create fabrics and tools. The lives of people in Solheim are well off, as machines handle much of the labour needed.

However, because of the heat, mankind has adjusted to a nocturnal lifestyle, typically waking around sunset and going to bed after sunrise. Travel is safely done under the cloak of night where the goddess’s wrath cannot reach, and checkpoints are situated throughout the lands to provide shelter along the way, in case day should break before one reaches their destination.

King Ardyn’s rule has been one of prosperity, a land where all may seek to follow their dreams and become who they wish to be. Whether they long to be a valiant soldier to the king, an entertainer in the artsblock of Steyliff Grove, or travel the lands as a merchant. While high-ranking political positions are appointed by bloodline, all other roles are available to anyone who seeks to claim it.

The reigning king is the end-all of the lands, possessing supreme ability to pass law or veto suggestions, he or she is trained from birth to rule justly and fairly with advisors and retainers on all sides. ‘King’ is a gender-neutral title in Solheim, and their spouse is titled as ‘high prince’ or ‘high princess.’ The next king is not always the firstborn of the previous, nor is it confined to the sexist notion of men alone. In Solheim, the heir is chosen by the previous monarch from amongst their children, selecting the one they think is best fit to rule. Children are raised to be close and loving, to reduce the chances of jealousy and betrayal in order to ensure the intended child remains on the throne.

Directly beneath the king or queen is the king’s hand, the advisor to the king. The hands come of a single family and serve to guide their king as honestly and nobly as they are able. They receive extensive educations and will often travel to other colonies to continue contact with other regions. The king’s hand who serves beneath Ardyn is a man by the name of Aurick. He has held the title since the age of King Irina, if only for a few short years.

A new position has been established with Ardyn’s coronation, which ranks just below the king’s hand. This individual is called the king’s shield, and was created to give a title to the king’s best friend and brother in all but blood - a man four years Ardyn’s senior by the name of Gilgamesh.

Beneath the shield stands the retainers to the king. These individuals may be of common birth, but are typically the children of the previous retainers due to being raised to handle the task. The tasks of the retainers vary from protecting the royal family, additional advisements, escorts to noble guests, and any additional needs in between.

The next highest rank is that of masters and mistresses, who act as figureheads amongst colonies. While the monarch remains in Costlemark to rule from the capital colony, these masters and mistresses speak in their ruler’s stead to lead their colony as best they are able. They spend their youths in training to understand laws and regulations, living amongst the masses to provide the best care and guidance to their people as they grow. Like the kings, the heir is chosen by the previous master and mistress.

Below them is a circle of titles which are attainable by the masses and selected by the master or mistress. The Head of Mercers, who manages local business for fairness of prices and quality of goods. The Regional Earlsman, who commands the local military and protection services. The Minister of Magitek Development, who directs the research and development of new technologies and handles communication with the ministers of other colonies. And, finally, the Director of Agricultural Expansion, who ensures the safe and humane raising of livestock and crops to make sure all will be suitable for human consumption and maintaining the underground sunlamps and irrigation system. There is one of each of these positions in each colony, working together to ensure each colony flourishes.

It is here where begins the story of the Healer King, the saviour of mankind, the Last King of Solheim, the Chancellor of Niflheim, the Accursed, the betrayed, the suspicious stranger, the man of no consequence.

Here begins the tale of Ardyn Izunia.

...

_ “Ardyn! Somnus!” _

_ The twelve-year-old boy looks up at the sound of his name, turning to stifle a laugh at the sight of his nine-year-old brother with training sword stuck in the soil as he tried to wedge it free. The elder took the liberty of greeting their mother, jogging passed his mentor and sparring partner to greet her with a hug. It wasn’t by much, but he was already taller than her. “Good evening, Mother. What brings you to the surface tonight? Are you feeling well?” _

_ The redheaded woman smiles, patting her son’s curly mane. “I am much recovered, love. You needn’t worry so much for me. Now, how goes your training with Gilgamesh?” _

_ “Very well, Mother. He seems to think I've come a long way.” _

_ Her lips curl into a gentle smile as she walks over to help Somnus with his practise sword, ruffling his blond hair with her other hand. “And what of your training, Som?” _

_ He smiles a bright smile. “I'll never be as good as big brother!” _

_ Ardyn had to laugh. Only Som could praise him and depreciate himself with such a bright smile. He pats his brother's shoulder supportively. “Don't give up so early, Som. You picked a big sword to work with so quickly. You need to build your strength before you should try this one. Let's get you a  lighter one and see how you do with that?” _

_ Som’s smile brightens and he tackles his giant of a brother in a hug. “You're the best, Ardie!” _

_ He chuckles and pats his hair. “You're my only brother, Som. Of course I'll help you if you want something!” _

_ The nine-year-old’s face lights up. “Can you teach me to shoot a bow?!” _

_ He laughs harder. “I'll have to learn before I can teach you! Perhaps Reghan can teach you when she returns from Steyliff?” _

_ Their mother, King Irina Floris Caelum, flips Som’s training sword in her hand. “Want to show me what you've learned, Ardyn?” _

_ “Well, that's hardly fair. I've yet to beat you in a spar, Irina.” _

_ “Father!” Ardyn flashes a smile as the older blond man approaches with a grin and his sword sheathed at his hip. The sword that would one day belong to Ardyn when he became head of his father's household, the Neve family. The blade had been passed down for generations and would now be a royal heirloom. _

_ “Come now, Ariel, you flatter me!” the king says, approaching her husband and greeting him with a quick kiss. _

_ “Blegh…” Som sticks his tongue out, making a face, as Ardyn laughs and looks away. He didn't quite understand romance just yet, but knew that privacy was important.  _

_ Their father chuckles at his sons’ reactions, shaking his head in amusement as his wife holds the training sword to him. “Perhaps you would like to spar with him, then? I'll duel the winner,” she says, winking. _

_ He takes it. “Very well, Irina.” He shifts into a ready stance as he faces Ardyn. “You don't mind, do you?” _

_ He shakes his head, lifting his own wooden sword and preparing himself. “At your ready, Father.” _

_ Irina walks Som to the side to stand with Gilgamesh, who'd remained silent during the family moment. “Give it your all, Ardyn! Show your father what you've learned!” _

_ … _

He snaps awake, barely catching the book that rested on his nose before it tumbled far below. Another dream of the past. He smiles bitterly and looks down at the open journal on his lap, the pages covered in neat penmanship detailing his parents’ visages as though they were characters in a story. It had been seven years since his mother passed, and five since his father. He missed them dearly, but did his best to continue moving forward, as they'd want him to.

“My king.”

He lets out a yelp and almost falls from his perch on the tree branch, catching his balance just in time. He turns to his right and looks down to find a pair of red eyes set on tanned skin staring at him. He sighs. “Gilgamesh.”

The other man's head tilts slightly, his face impassive as ever. “Are you all right, Lord Ardyn?”

“I'm fine,” Ardyn snaps, turning to sit sideways and face his friend. “You merely startled the darkness from me.”

“That was not my intention.”

“I know,” he says with another heavy sigh. After a pause, he realises he hadn't heard his approach and asks, “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Only two hours or so.”

“Two hours?! Don't you have anything to do besides watch me sleep?”

“I am your shield.”

“Yes, but you can shield me from the base of the tree where you could at least do sword drills. Worst thing that could happen was if I fell from the branches.”

He stares at him blankly. “A shield is meant to remain close.”

“What?” he asks, sarcasm thick in his tone, “Did you think a damn daggerquill was going to whisk me away?”

He shrugs, silent.

Ardyn sighs heavily. ‘Peculiar’ was the only word he could think of that could describe his friend. He slips a hand into the pocket of his red waistcoat and pulls out his pocketwatch. Already four o'clock? It  _ was _ getting late, he supposed. Another hour and the sun would rise and, with it, the temperatures. It was a nice and comfortable now without the sun and humidity was at a lower point.

He tucks his journal into the pouch on his hip and nods to his friend, then begins his descent to the ground below. Surely there were people who wanted to speak with their king, documents to sign, and laws to pass. He drops to the grass and stretches his arms over his head, looking up as a voice calls out, “My king!”

He smiles at the sight of a man in his thirties with long, shaggy black hair tied in a ponytail, scruffy stubble of a beard giving him a ruggedly handsome appearance, jogging over to him in an easy stride. “Noel. What can I do for you?”

Noel comes to a stop a few feet away. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t fall asleep in a tree and burn to a crisp with the sunrise.”

He chuckles and fixes his hat back on his head. “Thank you, Noel, but that only  _ almost _ happened once. I keep an alarm set to ensure it doesn’t happen again.”

Noel chuckles softly. “Of course, my lord. Thankfully Gilgamesh found you in the tree that day.”

A slight blush forms on his cheeks. “Suffice to say that I've learned my lesson.”

The raven-haired man chuckles, reaching out to ruffle his king's hair affectionately. “Glad to hear it, milord.”

Noel was among the few who could get away with such affectionate treatment towards his king. He was a mere eighteen years old when he was appointed retainer to King Irina and now, seventeen years later, served King Ardyn as both retainer and friend. He had a key role in Ardyn’s sword training and has taken on a role much like an elder brother to him.

Ardyn sighs and nods towards the gate to Costlemark. “Come, I fear Som might murder me if I miss another supper together.”

Gilgamesh keeps a straight face, as always. “I imagine the worst he may do is scold you, my king.”

The young king chuckles and pats his friend’s shoulder. “It’s a figure of speech. Come, you’ll be joining us at our table, won’t you?”

“If you wish it, my lord.”

“Gilgamesh, you’re more than a loyal vassal. You are my dear friend and you are always welcome to join us for supper. Besides, our table has been lonely and quiet since my father passed. And Noel,” he says, turning to the dark-haired man present. “You know you and Nyree are always welcome, as well.”

He grins crookedly. “If Gilgamesh will join you, then I might just have to get Nyree to come. She was just talking about how her ‘little’ brother is too busy with a certain king and she never sees him anymore,” he says, making finger quotes around the word ‘little’ as he raises an eyebrow at Gilgamesh’s seven-foot figure. “Have I ever mentioned that I feel short around you two?”

Ardyn chuckles, fully grown at six and a half feet tall. Noel wasn’t  _ short _ by any means. The other two were just extremely tall. “I would love to have all of you join us for supper.”

Noel nods his agreement. “I would also like that. At least Som is closer to my height.”

The young king chuckles softly at that as he walks back to the elaborate entrance of Costlemark. The tower constructed above and configuration of arches surrounding it served to hold a variety of solar panels, which then provided the electricity into the city below. When charged, they would glow an eerie shade of red, only visible at night when the sun’s glow ceased its shine.

The glow in the night also acted as a source of light, especially on cloudy nights when the light of the moon was shielded from sight. There were additional lamps placed regularly, lighting along the stone paths leading from the colony entrance to the airship dock. In the event that it was too close to sunrise when a ship arrived, there was an underground path that connected directly to the colony itself.

Ardyn made the trek with his dearest friends, making small talk along the way, before arriving at the entrance and walking inside. The gate was built to close when the sun shone in order to protect the inhabitants from the intense temperatures outside. There was a manual switch within in case someone was stuck outside, but, for the most part, the gate remained sealed in the daylight.

Noel pats his king’s back as they walk, grinning as he says, “There’s supposed to be a bunch of travelers coming here for the festival, right? Maybe our king will finally find his queen.”

He rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder. “Costlemark is the largest colony and it’s likely I’ve met fewer than half of the populace. Besides, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m betrothed.”

Noel rolls his eyes right back. “Lady Ra-something from Pitioss, right?”

“Ravena Cora Pitiossa, yes. Daughter of the master and mistress of Pitioss.”

“She sounds like stuffy and insufferable.”

“Have you met her?”

“Nope. Have you?”

A blush creeps on the redhead’s face. “Er, no, I haven’t. I’ve been in correspondence since childhood, though. She’s very polite and refined, yes, but she’d make a fine queen. My parents chose well.”

“Yeah, sure, but don’t you think your parents would rather you were happy with someone you loved?”

He shrugs slightly, his gaze forward as they descend through the colony paths with the silent Gilgamesh behind them. “My mother was betrothed to my father and they came to love one another. I’m certain it’s possible.”

He snorts a short laugh. “Yeah, sure.”

The king falls silent, trying to keep himself from overthinking his friend’s words. He wanted to honour his parents’ wishes and marry Ravena, but what if he did happen to meet someone he loved? Then what would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go! Please let me know what you think below!
> 
> Oh, side note. I'm sure some of you probably noticed how Noel was quick to jump to Ardyn finding a queen. This version of Solheim is something of a heteronormative society. That's not to say they're homophobic, just unfamiliar with the general idea. I promise the fic will get into this concept and expose it. I mean, this fic _is_ Promdyn, after all!
> 
> Please be aware that I, myself, take part in the LGBT community and this is not meant to be an insult or homophobic as a whole. It's actually the opposite, as we'll be looking at a society learning to accept homosexuality.
> 
> TL;DR: I just love to expose real-world issues (heteronormativity) and point out flaws by using a world of fiction.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to offer a heads-up on that. I hope you enjoyed reading and maybe I'll see you back in the next chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are love!
> 
> -Luci

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, just a starter. The next chapter has a big infodump to acquaint you with my version of Solheim, but don't panic! I'll bring up reminders and stuff along the way, so no need to memorize it all from the get-go or anything. I'm also planning to introduce characters slowly, more or less.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Promdyn starter! Let me know if you enjoyed it and are looking for more! I do have the next chapter done, but I'll post it tomorrow to kinda have a little pause in there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Luci


End file.
